In My arms
by Snowotterdawn
Summary: Song fic, what would happen if Draco saved Harry from being violated by his horrid uncle then took him to meet his real father and mother. Disregards all books, just using the the characters. DM/HP SS/SB


Disclaimer:: I own nothing, just found a song called Plumb in my arms and liked it so much I had to do a small fic for it. I hope you like it.

~~start of story~

It was late at night when a young boy's screams could be heard. The screams to his mate to save him from the man who was hitting him over and over. He curled up into a ball and protected his chest, he already could feel that Vernon had broken a few of his ribs. After another scream of pain, Vernon cut off his jeans and got blasted back with pure magic, a creature standing in the middle of the room and growled.

"Untie him." the creature demanded, Vernon so scared he did as the creature told him.

The creature walked over and gently lifted the young boy into his arms, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days and saw the empty water bottle they gave him weekly.

Harry, the young boy, looked up with weak eyes. "Are you my angel?" he asked softly.

The creature chuckled and nodded. "Yes my love I'm your angel." he said softly, though in all actuality he was a veela looking for his hurt mate, having finally found him, thankful that he had at that time or his Harry would have been violated.

The creature pulled out his wings, kicked off the rails on Harry's bedroom window and took off out the window, heading for home. He sent a mental pulse, telling his papa and uncle to set up a hospital room, that his lover was severely beaten.

Harry looked up and snuggled closer to the Angel carrying him in flight. He liked how this felt. He felt safe in his arms.

Severus opened the top windows of the hospital bedroom, so Draco could land and put his mate immediately onto the bed for healing.

Draco, the creature, did exactly that then pulled his wings in, his long white blond hair tied back with a tie and his silver eyes shining with worry.

Harry looked over. "Draco? Your my angel?" he asked weakly.

Draco nodded and smiled softly then kissed his forehead. "Yes, Harry my love, I'm your angel. Haven't you been having the dreams I sent you of a beautiful home and our children?" he asked softly.

Harry looked down. "I haven't been sleeping." he whispered. "I don't want the nightmares to come back."

Draco's eyes softened and gently took Harry's hand. "Your safe here, nothing can hurt you and I won't let anyone near you if they are harmful to you." he promised.

Severus stared wide eyed at the different broken bones and quickly bound them, then pulled a skelegrow from his bag and put it to Harry's lips gently. "Just a swallow." he said softly.

Harry looked up at Severus then nodded and took a swallow. "I'm sorry I looked in your pensive sir." he whispered. "I shouldn't have taken your privacy."

Severus smiled softly. "It's okay Harry. Now your bones will mend correctly but you have blocks on your magic. It might hurt to take them off. Would you like to sleep through them?"

Harry looked to Draco. "Hold my hand while they take them off?" he asked softy.

Draco smiled then nodded his head and sat next to him, threading their fingers together. "I'm right here." he promised.

Severus gently put dreamless sleep to Harry's lips. "Just two swallows." he instructed.

Harry took the potion then slowly fell asleep, his hand still firmly clinging to Draco's.

Severus pulled his wand and started to chant in latin then went wide eyed as glamour's started to fall. His scar faded to nothing by a small thin line that could be healed but his face became softer, his hair long and black, just like Severus's own. He frowned when he found a bind on Harry's magic, which he immediatly took off and saw the boy shake in his sleep. He then found an inheritance that couldn't get through the magic bind. The worse though, the worst was that dumbledore did all of them and wouldn't have stopped till they killed the boy.

A few hours later, Harry woke up, looking different and having had a weird dream. "Draco?" he called nervously, his glasses being on his face and making it hard for him to see.

Draco smiled and took the glasses off him. "Better?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded and looked at him shyly. "I had a weird dream. I dreamed that my father was Severus and my mother was Sirius." he said softly.

Severus walked in and gently checked the bones growth. "You are my son." he said softly. "You got that scar from falling out of your crib and landing on a plastic lightning bolt from one of your toys."

Harry frowned then looked up. "Then why did you hate me in school?" he asked.

Severus sighed. "We trusted James and Lily to take care of you while we were on the run. They were collecting anyone with the mark and I had been forcably marked. I didn't know they did a blood adoption when their own son Harry had passed away, Lily had accidently drowned him while turning away to talk and leaving him in the bathtub." he said softly.

Harry looked up. "So what is my name?" he asked.

Severus smiled. "Your name is Cyrus. Cyrus Salazar Snape." he said softly.

Draco smiled. "Would you like us to kill Harry potter so you can have freedom?" he asked.

Harry looked at them hopeful. "You would do that?" he asked.

Draco nodded and slid into the bed behind Cyrus, then gently hugged him from behind. "We will be more then glad too. Your safe here in my arms." he promised. "I'll never let you go, not now that I've found you. Your my mate." he said softly.

Severus chuckled."Draco give him some time to adjust to all this." he said softly.

Draco nodded his head then kissed Cyrus's cheek. "Everything will be alright, we can make a golum of you, obliviate the muggle of seeing me and let you just die." he said simply.

Cyrus grinned and relaxed into Draco's arms. "So you really want me?" he asked nervously.

Draco nodded his head. "Now you need to eat something. How about some yogurt with fruit and granola in it?" he asked.

Cyrus grinned. "Like a rare treat." he admitted and snuggled into Draco, not caring that he and Draco used to be enemies but Harry had always wanted a family, and now he got the chance to have one, with Draco and his new father.

Severus popped up to the kitchen and put together a bowl of yogurt, added in blue berries and cut strawberries with a small scoop of granola and mixed in a tasteless nutrient potion, then popped up with a spoon in hand and a bowl with food. "Here you are Cyrus. Would you like to see your Mother?" he asked softly.

Cyrus was about to take a bite then looked saddened. "But Sirius died. I saw him go through the veil." he whispered.

Severus smiled and padfoot came running in, licking and snuggling up to Cyrus. "He used his animagus form to get back." he said proudly.

Sirius changed back then held Cyrus close. "My baby boy, I missed you so much." he whispered.

Cyrus whimpered and hugged Sirius close, starting to cry as Sirius held him. "I thought you were dead, I felt so bad. It was all my fault, I swear I'll never do anything stupid again." he promised through the tears.

Sirius shushed Cyrus and held him close. "Love shh it's alright, you saved me, all I could think about was getting back to you and my husband." he promised.

Cyrus looked up, sniffling and nervously bit his lip. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "I knew you were mine cub. I couldn't do anything about it, that's why I made you my heir. I have you now and I won't lose you again." he said firmly.

Severus stepped up. "Cyrus, I'd like a chance to be your father again. I'm sorry for how I treated you, I didn't know you were my Cyrus till last night. Lily sent me a letter telling me the truth. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you again either."

Cyrus smiled shyly and hugged Severus. "I just want a family to love me and Draco." he said softly.

Severus chuckled and gently hugged Cyrus close. "I understand love. Now eat your yogurt, your tummy will have to slowly be rebuilt and this will help. I'll have to have you eat little things during the day for your own health." he warned.

Cyrus nodded his head then leaned back into Draco's arms and started to eat, realizing just how hungry he was. He smiled and took a spoonful and offered it to Draco. Draco chuckled and kissed his cheek. "No love there's potion in that for your tummy and body." he said softly.

Cyrus looked down and nodded, eating the yogurt slowly, before pushing the half empty bowl away. "I'm full." he said softly.

Severus nodded then smiled. "Can I do another check on your body. The nutrient should help quickly. And you'll be on that potion for quite a while." he warned.

Cyrus nodded and smiled weakly. "I'll try and stay still." he said softly.

Severus kissed Cy's forehead then started the scan, frowning when he saw just how damanged his body had been again. There were a few bones that hadn't mended yet. "I'll have to give you another swallow of Skelegrow." he said softly.

Cyrus nodded and looked at his dad nervously. "Will it hurt like last time." he asked.

Severus shook his head. "None of my potions taste bad or harm. I modify them for that reason. I don't in the school because the kids would be to reckless if I did." he explained.

Cyrus nodded and smiled softly. "alright. I'll take it." he said softly.

Draco smiled. "I'll hold you in my arms while you take it." he promised.

Cyrus nodded and cuddled into Draco, feeling safe in his arms then took a swallow of the potion and slowly fell asleep.

Severus took a seat on the other side of the bed to wait for his son to wake up. Padfoot on the other hand jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into his son's arm, giving a happy yip when Cy put an arm around him.

Draco shushed Sirius then smiled and gently started to card his fingers through Cy's hair, which was now past his shoulders and a dark black like his fathers.

Severus smiled when after three hours, Cy blinked open his now blue eyes, the color of the ocean. Sirius grinned and licked Cy's cheek. Cy smiled shyly. "I feel different. Nothing hurts." he said softly.

Severus smiled softly. "That's because your body has been fully healed for the first time since you were about two." he said softly.

Draco growled lowly. "I'm never letting you go back there." he warned.

Cy shook his head. "What about my wand and my broom and my cloak and map?" he asked nervously.

Draco sighed. "I'll go with you to get them, but that man is going to be cursed to feel the amount of pain he had done to you for the last fifteen years. I want you to stay in my arms forever." he said honestly.

Cy smiled and kissed Draco softly on the lips, a shy brush, Draco slowly kissed him back and coaxed Cy's lips open, then delved in and started to tangle his tongue with Cy's. The grownups left the room quickly with a chuckle.

Draco slowly finished the kiss and took a breath of air. "you take my breath away." he whispered and nuzzled his neck.

Cy blushed. "I'm not a virgin." he whispered.

Draco frowned. "Was it rape or concentual?" he asked.

Cy blushed. "Both. I was willing to give a bj but they pushed me to more and raped me." he whispered nervously. "I still have scars inside me."

Draco growled. "Who?" he demanded.

Cy looked down. "Ronald Weasley." he whispered. "He was supposed to be my friend and he did this to me." he said and started to cry.

Draco frowned. "Well I'll make sure Ronald Weasley gets his own, would you be willing to testify in court?" he asked.

Cy nodded. "I want him punished and I have proof." he said softly.

Draco nodded then nuzzled Cy's neck. "I love you my submissive." he said softly. "You'll be going through a transformation tonight."

Cy looked up. "More?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "You're a submissive veela, I can smell it in you." he said softly.

Cy nodded his head and cuddled close into Draco. "So I'll be your mate as a veela?" he asked

Draco nodded his head. "yes. Now come get some food. Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

Cy shook his head. "I feel weak, I don't think I'd be able to walk if I could even get up." he said honestly.

Draco pursed his lips then snapped his fingers. A house elf popped up carrying fruit salad and milk as well as cookies for after and for Draco a bloody steak and a side of carrots and green beans.

Cy grinned. "These elves already knew?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "They always know. I don't know how but they know." he said.

The elf smiled sweetly and set the food on a tray on Cy's bed and let them eat, poping out. "You want a cookie or a some fruit salad? he asked.

Cy smiled. "Fruit salad please." he said softly and smiled as Draco scooped some into a bowl and offered it to Cy.

Draco nodded and smiled as he dug into his bloody steak. "I will warn you. When you become a submissive veela, you'll only be allowed to drink the blood of animals or me." he warned.

Cyrus stared wide eyed. "I have to drink blood?" he asked.

Draco nodded and smiled.

Dinner flew by with the boys talking about what Harry would go through the next night and the entire time Cyrus was changing, Draco held him in his arms, making his submissive feel safe and relieved the pain that was coming through his back. Draco slowly slid out a claw and cut the line for his wings to fly out, before giving Cyrus his wrist to bite and sip his blood. Cyrus latched on like a baby to a nipple and sucked down a few mouthfuls of blood before he woke completely and licked the wound close. "I feel better." he whispered.

Draco smiled and gently moved them both so they were laying down and their wings hiding them both into a ball of leathery bat like wings. "Sleep now Cy." he whispered to the sleepy teen.

Cyrus nodded and fell asleep in Draco's arms, happy healthy and in love. He could ask for nothing more then that.

Draco smiled and held Cyrus closer.

As the years went by, Draco and Cyrus just got closer and closer, till Cyrus got pregnant with their first child, well children as they found out later. As life went on, they ended with five kids. Once they were grown, Draco and Cyrus were rather old, even for a wizard. One night they both slept in bed and slowly breathed their last breath together, having spent their life doing good things and having great adventures.

~~End of story~~

I hope you liked it. I might right a few more of these to songs I like, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
